HomeSweetHome
by Raola
Summary: Oneshot Just a quick scene I attempted to write in a Gilmore-esque style. Rory's back after the trail, and her and Lorelei have a film night.


"And 3, 2, 1" Said Lorelai dramatically. The doorbell rang, "and we have lift-off!"

She walked over to the door and swung it wide open.

"Why, our very own Yuri Gagarin" She declared happily, loud enough for Rory to hear.

"uhh, I'm Joe" said Joe, the pizza delivery boy.

"Ask if he drives a rocket to deliver pizza!" called Rory from the couch.

"Ohh, do ya Joe, do ya drive a rocket?" said Lorelai, playfully.

"What?"

"Never mind" she smiled sweetly whilst taking the pizza boxes."Thank you Joe."

"No problem."

Lorelai shut the door and carried the boxes back to the couch, she put them on the coffee table, and then slumped down onto the couch itself. This was the first Mother-Daughter Pizza night in a long time, Rory only just returning from her Obama trail.

"Mmm pizza" said Rory, reaching for a slice.

"I never have pizza any more" moaned lorelai, taking a bite of her own piece.

"You said you had pizza Monday"

"So?"

"it's now Thursday"

"Still too long!" She grumbled, moving one of the boxes onto her lap.

"Remind us never to go to Italy, you would eat them out of house and home" replied Rory.

"Aha!" Said Lorelai "Too late! School trip, 9th grade!"

There was a knock on the door, and Lorelai sighed and got up "I will be one minute, do not start the film without me" she warned, whilst walking back to the door. "Yeah-lo?" she answered, opening it.

"What was that?" said Luke.

"Well, it started, the ever classic 'yeah' but then halfway through I decided to go for the more conventional, and somewhat politer door-opener of hello."

"Is Rory back?"

"Yes, she arrived this morning" she said, and lead Luke over to the couch "weary from being the worlds best reporter, and malnourished from the lack of coffee she received, I mean sure, three cups a day may seem _a lot,_ but to a Gilmore, bare minimum."

"Luke!" Rory exclaimed, getting up to give Luke a somewhat awkward hug.

"Welcome back" he started "and yanow, I've been reading some of your stuff you've been writing, on that website you've been reporting to-"  
>"I showed him how" interjected Lorelai gleefully.<p>

"I borrowed Kurt's laptop, and sure I didn't get some of it, but from what I could tell, it was good. Really good."

"well, thank-you Luke, that means a lot"

"Hey, actually Luke, we were just going to watch a movie, do you wanna join us?" asked Lorelai.

"No thanks, the diner's still open, and Caesar has probably already started serving cold bananas, even though I've only been gone a few minutes. I better get back."

"That's a shame, seeing as we were going to watch your f_avourite_ movies, that's right, we're talking 'Pippi Longstocking' or 'The Last Unicorn'"

"I'm going now" He said, walking to the door to let himself out.

"we'll drop by tomorrow"

"I'll get more coffee in."

"Attaboy!" Lorelai called before he left.

The door clicked shut, and she sat back down, throwing a blanket over herself and Rory. She hadn't got round to telling Rory that she Luke were together, she mentioned it ages ago, but usually their long-distance phone calls comprised of Rory excitedly telling her of her tales of journalism and "the road." Rory had only just returned from her reporting on the Obama trail, and had no idea what her next plans were, or what offers she may get- it may be "hello" for now, but another "bon voyage" may swiftly follow. Every second with Rory was now precious, it was like post-graduation all over again.

"So you and Luke, together huh" said Rory, very suave.

"Perceptive tonight, I see."

"As ever, hows it going?"

"Let's put it this way, If Luke was Fred Astaire, I'd be his Ginger Roger's. Now, movie time, and tonight, I will give the special movie deciding privilege to you, faithful daughter."

"Thank you. And, my decision is, as much as the concept of Unicorns, defending their rights against an evil King with magic excites me, I'll have to go with Pippi Longstocking- it's been too long since I've seen it."

"Good choice" smiled Lorelai, clicking on the tv "and welcome home honey."


End file.
